Cell phones are becoming progressively smaller in size while functions and versatility are increased. This requires additional lines and corresponding contacts for data and power, and a small pitch to fit them all into a very small cell phone. One recent cell phone requires contacts at a pitch of 0.8 mm (0.0315 inch). A new approach is required in order to provide contacts of very small width so they can be spaced at a pitch such as 0.8 mm or less. One application is where such a connector is built into a cell phone, for mating with a corresponding cradle on a car kit, where the contacts must be constructed for a low mating force, narrow geometry to fit into a 0.8 mm pitch, and high durability.